From the early to mid 2000s there was a building materials shortage in the US due to a number of reasons. The rebuilding of homes in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina in August of 2005 added to this already short supply of U.S. building materials. From 2004 through 2007 defective drywall was imported from China into the United States to address this shortage. Since 2006, more than 550 million pounds of drywall have been imported from China; 326.6 million pounds have been imported into Florida. Homeowners in 41 states, the District of Columbia, American Samoa, and Puerto Rico have experienced damage from the contamination from the defective drywall, primarily damage due to sulfur gases emanating from the defective drywall.
Several reports regarding human health issues related to the diffusion of sulfur gases have been issued by individuals and state government. The sulfur gases have lead to corrosion of metals, odor, and other problems within the buildings containing defective drywall. Toxicological testing of these buildings have resulted in multiple conclusions that range from no health problems to serious health issues from prolonged exposure to the sulfur compounds that have been identified. The Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC), U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry, and state health departments, continue to investigate this problem. These agencies are working to identify whether the chemicals being emitted from the drywall are of concern and whether homes with the defective drywall pose any health risk to people who live in these homes. It may be several years before we fully understand the long-term health effects, if at all, that are associated with Chinese or other defective drywall cases.
Laboratory analysis conducted at the request of the Defective Drywall in America (DDIA) workgroup has confirmed the diffusion of multiple sulfur containing gases from the defective drywall. Laboratory analysis and field study tests have found high levels of strontium in defective drywall manufactured in China relative to that found in typical drywall manufactured domestically. DDIA, through laboratory analysis, confirmed in October of 2009 that bacteria is present in the defective drywall and that the bacteria may be a significant contributing factor for the presence of the gases that diffuse from the defective drywall that were causing damage to interior components of homes and buildings. The occurrence of the bacteria also presents serious health concerns and reports were sent from DDIA to local, state, and federal governmental agencies for their review. Ongoing analysis of multiple Chinese and domestic drywall sources continues to determine if all Chinese drywall is defective and display compositions that may be responsible for the sulfur gases.
There is a growing concern over the means and methods for remediation of the buildings that have been contaminated due to defective drywall. Although there are more protocols being introduced, no method has been certified as effective by state or federal government. With no clear standard or guidelines, DDIA and the Building Envelope Science Institute embarked on a mission to determine a safe, cost effective, and scientifically sound process that can be implemented with sufficient controls that a meaningful certification can be given to builders, homeowners, and other owners whose building has been remediated from the problems arising from defective drywall.